


Dusk by the Sea

by Parthenopaon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana being cheeky, F/F, Just mother and daughter having a conversation, Mentions of Widowmaker and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthenopaon/pseuds/Parthenopaon
Summary: Fareeha and her mother have a quiet conversation about who would make a perfect daughter-in-law.





	Dusk by the Sea

"I assume it's serious, habibti?"

"Yeah, it is. Has been for a while now."

Fareeha and Ana were seated on an outcropping of rock overlooking the foamy waves battering at the coast of Gibraltar. Above them a few gulls circled serenely, cawing at their brethren as the setting sun burned orange and red into the sea's embrace. 

It had been a more or less uneventful day, and Fareeha had not protested when her mother had hauled her out of the armory and into the refreshing breeze of a sleepy Gibraltar dusk.

"Hmm. You know I will need some time to process all of this?"

Fareeha chuckled, bumping her mother's shoulder lightly. "Trust me. It took a long while for me to process and accept it too."

"I see. Then you have at the very least considered dating others? Satya Vaswani for instance would make me a perfect daughter-in-law. She's so well mannered and respectful."

The horrified look on Fareeha's face made Ana laugh.

"You... you're joking right? Satya is well mannered to a terrifying degree. Have you ever seen her mad? Cause I did and the only one who even comes close to competing is Angela in the morning without a drop of coffee in her system. Not to mention that she 'shapes reality to her will'. That's not someone I ever want pissed at me."

"As far as I can see Widowmaker tries to kill you every time you're not there to make her hot chocolate."

"Very true, but Widowmaker either tries to shoot me or punch me in the throat. Her I can handle. A woman bending light this way and that? No, thank you. I really, really like being alive."

"While I think that you're highly exaggerating and robbing me of the perfect daughter-in-law because of your misplaced love for baguettes, I do understand."

Fareeha rolled her eyes but waited patiently for her mother to continue. This talk had been a long time coming and there was no better place to have it than here where the waves turned and crashed and the night dawned swift and gentle.

"Have you considered Angela then? You must have. It's an age old love story, that of the brave soldier and the caring doctor."

"Are we talking about the same doctor here? Cause the doctor I know almost pried loose one of my ribs because I was fashionably late for an exam. And I guess the Hippocratic Oath is only there to cause minor inconvenience. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm certain she only did it because she cares. Either that or supreme annoyance. It can go either way, I admit. It's how she shows affection sometimes. Nothing that can't be overcome, I'm sure."

"Besides, you do know that Angela has absolutely no interest in romantic entanglements right? Like none, zero, nil. I'll admit. I tried. And I'm not even going to go into details on the whole pacifist/soldier dynamic. My head hurts just thinking about it."

"Mine does too, habibti," Ana said, patting her daughter on the back in solidarity. "Always has and always will, as long as Angela Ziegler is here to put us back together only for us to fall apart again."

"So, is there anyone else you'd like to hook me up with? Cause I get the feeling you're on a roll."  
Ana laughed. "I'm not trying to ah, 'hook you up' so much as I'm making certain you've tried and exhausted all other options. The better options."

Fareeha grumbled under her breath, fairly certain her mother was just yanking her chain.

Ana snapped her fingers, looking like she'd just found the solution to an age old problem.

"Mei-Ling Zhou is also a good candidate. She's kind to a fault and also possesses an actual sense of humor."

"What?!" Fareeha all but squawked. "Are you telling me my sense of humor isn't real?! Come on, Mom, how could you? You're breaking my heart over here!"

"Not as much as Widowmaker is considering, I'm sure."

"Besides, Mei already has a girlfriend. Have you seen her? You must have. You know, tall, Russian, can snap me in half like a twig?"

"Nonsense. Zarya is among the kindest individuals out there! Though I admit that you trying to seduce Mei-Ling might not end well for you."

Ana sighed. "And so I am forced to admit that my daughter is a monkey. A reckless, awful humored monkey with a love for spiders." She shook her head in bewilderment. "How did that happen I wonder?"

"I have no idea," Fareeha admitted. "It took me a long while to get to the point where I wasn't daydreaming about tossing her off a rooftop somewhere. Took me even longer to realize that I actually liked her. Guess love really does take you by surprise sometimes."

"Either that or it completely blinds you and turns even the strongest into drooling love sick puppies."

Fareeha squinted at her mother. "Are you trying to tell me something? Cause it feels like you're trying to tell me something."

Ana chuckled but placed a gentle hand on Fareeha's shoulder. 

"As I said, habibti, it will take me some time to process, but as long as she treats you well and makes you happy, than that is what matters." 

Fareeha ducked her head, suddenly shy, her heart full to bursting. It had taken her far longer to welcome her mother back into her life than it should have and it always hurt to acknowledge that it was precious time they would never regain. But her mother was here and well, supporting her in love as she did in life and the near bone crushing hug she enveloped her in was returned twofold. 

"Always remember that I am proud of you, habibti. No matter how stubborn and reckless you are, you will always be my Fareehali."

"I know, Mama," Fareeha whispered into her mother's snowy hair. "I know."

Ana gently wiped away the few tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes, before she leaned into Fareeha's shoulder.  
Far above them the first stars were beginning to peek out, their twinkling lights providing a beautiful substitute for that of the sunken sun. All around a symphony of insects welcoming the night rose to a swell, filling the serene quiet with their deafening call.  
They'd have to turn in soon to escape the worst of the coming cold, but for now Fareeha slung an arm around her mother's shoulder, pulling her in close. 

"You do know that this doesn't change the fact that Amélie will make an atrocious daughter-in-law, right?"

"Oh, come on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote up in barely an hour. Wanted to explore how Ana might view her daughter getting it on with a purple blueberry.


End file.
